Laugh though love
by LoveLessTwins
Summary: this story is about how megami and ankoku change hitsugayas and byakua lives for ever.............we do not own bleach but we do own megami,Ankoku and emalia


Character profile

_Name:_ Ankoku jiyuu kyoraku

_Age:_ 19

Gender: female

Sword: Shugotenshi guardian angle

Family: mother: nanao

Father: shunsui

Height: 1 meter and one half

Eye's: dark brown (almost black)

Hair: dark brown

Hobbies: Reading, bribing megami to do something and playing music

Rank: captain of squad nine

Name: megami ukitake

Age: 18

Gender: girl

Sword: a big black fire dragon

Family: mother: keyion

Father: ukitake

Height: same height as hitsugaya

Eye: bright green

Hair: electric blue/long 7 in high pig-tails

Hobbies: eating candy and annoying people

Prologue

"My hands on fire" yelled a 6 year old megami

"What" yelled Urahara

"What" yelled ankoku as she tripped over her feet and did a Mickey flip "I meant to do that"

"Sure you did, but look at this" she said holing a flame in her hand.

12 years later

"I don't want to get up and do work" whined megami

"Just get up then" said a fellow squad member

"Ok" she said getting out of bed

"Captain time to get up" said the vice-captain of squad 9

"No I need more, go away" she said

"I'll burn your books" he said

"Ok, I'm up" she said

Chapter 1 Ankoku's p.o.v

Captain of the 9th squad was working quietly until........... BAM, something or rather someone she knew ran into the door.

"Come in Megami" I said un-surprised.

"Yeah, one sec" came a reply from behind the door, then something predictable happened `BAM'.

"Did you run into the door again" I asked boringly.

"Nopies, it was the floor this time" Megami said lifting herself up of the floor.

"You know I love you Ankoku" stated Megami.

"What do you want now" I asked, not even lifting my head from my paperwork.

"Why would I want anything ....can I have the day off" she asked me.

"Why? Have you got another hangover again" I asked back.

"No, not even... yet" she whispered the last part, I pretended not to hear it.

"Fine, I guess, you wouldn't do any work if I'd said no" I replied back.

"Yay! See you later" she yelled running into the door again on the way on her way out.

Megami's p.o.v

As I was walking down the hall after seeing my captain about having the day off.

Suddenly I ran into someone I looked up to see the face which belonged to shunsui kyoraku, he was standing there with a bottle of sake in his left hand `no surprise there'

"Hay ski hi" (that's my friend Bella's nickname for him) "can I have some" I asked pointing to the bottle

"No way" ski hi replied hugging the bottle

"Pretty please with a green skittle on top" I begged

"Ok where is the skittle" he said sarcastically

"Here" I said pulling a green skittle out of my uniform

"Don't worry I'm going to find candy, see you later" I said running off.

Byakuya's P.O.V

I was walking down the corridor carrying all my finished paperwork, until someone ran into me and knocked all my paperwork out of my hands. When all the paper had fallen onto the ground I saw the person who knocked my paper over, it was megami 3rd seat from squad 9.

"Watch where you are going next time" I told her

"Sorry, hey do you have any candy" she asked

"No" I replied

"I hate you" She said running off

As I was gathering my paperwork captain ukitake came to help me.

"Don't worry she can't hate people for long" he said

As soon as I had my paperwork ukitake walked of and as soon as i started walking someone else ran into me.

"Move out of my way" I told her

"Sorry, have you seen megami" she asked as she pulled the dark brown hair from her face

It was captain of squad 9, Ankoku kyoraku. I stepped forded to help her , Then I heard a `crack' I looked down, I had stepped on her glasses.

"oh no, they were my only pair of glasses, now I have to go to twelfth to get a new pair" she said

As her spiritual pressure went up.

I stood up as she found her way to the railing and struggled to find the right way to go .

"Goodbye captain kuchiki, I would help you but I can't see" she said while looking at her feet

And trying to keep her balance.

"Here let me help you" I said holding her steady

"I'm sure you have more important things to do" She said

"No, nothing" I answered her

"Thank you" she said as we walked to squad 12 barracks

"Well it's kinder my fault you can't see, it's the least I can do" I told her

Ankoku's P.O.V

We reached the 12th squad barracks. We went to knock on the door but,

"What are you to doing here together" said megami smiling suspiciously

"He stood on my glasses" I told her

"You bully" she yelled at him while pointing at him

"Not on purpose" I said

"Anyway your still here together ohlalar" she giggled and ran off

"I'm going to kill her" I finally heard byakuya say

"Me to" I said

Byakuya knocked on the door

"Come in" Captain Kurotshuch yelled

Byakuya guided me in

"My glasses broke I need new ones as soon as you have time" I asked him

"My dear, I always have a spare, considering the amount of times you break them" He said

Byakuya grabbed them and put them on

"Better" he asked

"Yes, thank you both, I have to go make shore no-one gave Megami candy" I said running off

Ankoku's P.O.V

It's has been an hour since I started to look for Megami and I still haven't found her. I was just about to turn the corner but I heard ......


End file.
